


飞走

by sylvia_wen



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvia_wen/pseuds/sylvia_wen
Summary: 时间只不过是一种幻觉而已。  ——《银河系漫游指南》
Relationships: 光凡





	飞走

掌声渐渐平息，聚光灯下，西服笔挺的男人一手拿着奖杯，一手沉稳的扶住了麦。  
“大家好，我是演员郭子凡，非常感谢组委会能够给我最佳男主角这个殊荣，我在来这之前真的是万万没有想到的。谢谢评委，谢谢观众，谢谢所有爱我的和我爱的人。”

获奖电影名字叫《飞走》，是中国“第五代导演”代表者毛导时隔五年重新拍起的文艺片，由最佳男配角傍身的陈民德来作配，男主却出人意料的起用了当时出演了几部风评颇好的电视剧、正努力接触大荧幕的小生郭子凡。  
按理来说这剧组配置极佳，接到试戏邀请的人没理由不兴高采烈地准备。郭子凡和经纪人却犹豫了好久才迟迟敲定赶往剧组的行程。

因为这个剧本，讲的是同性爱情故事。  
现在是什么行情？演完能不能上映？国内能不能拿奖？对以后的定位有没有影响？每一个都是经纪人考虑的问题。他不敢去问毛导，只能旁敲侧击的问郭子凡。  
郭子凡没理他，花了一天时间看完剧本，垂下长长的眼睫：“我接。”

郭子凡也疑惑为什么大导演会找上没什么经验的他来担当男主角。一次私下探讨剧本时，毛导却在烟雾缭绕中拿烟头点了点他，眼神犀利：“这部戏讲的是谁的故事？”  
“当然是是这个身份的人，演起来会更有代入感。”  
“你完成的很好。”

郭子凡一边恍然大悟，一边像有什么秘密被戳穿似的低下了头。

怪不得试戏时毛导没头没尾的问了句：“你爱过一个人吗？”  
郭子凡瞥了眼在外面焦急踱步的经纪人，又想起剧本，点了点头。

爱过，就是没有结果。  
一个人，就是没有其他人。

*一年之前

合约还有半年到期，郭子凡放出了不想续约的意图，公司便给他安排了一场又一场连轴转的杀人行程，势必要榨干他最后一滴血。  
万恶的资本主义，连血液都是肮脏的。他轻车熟路的躺在商务舱的沙发上，疲倦的揉着眉心想。  
正当他迷迷糊糊要睡过去时，一杯热牛奶被轻轻地放在了他身前。骨瓷杯撞出细碎的声音，郭子凡向来浅眠，立马就睁开了眼睛。  
一个剑眉星目、鼻梁高挺的空少正略带歉意的看着他。见他醒了，先是眼前一亮，随即不好意思的轻声说：“对不起，我看到您很累了，就热了一杯牛奶，希望能缓解您的疲劳，没想到打扰到了您，非常抱歉……”  
郭子凡环顾四周，才发现这个班次的头等舱几乎是空的，也难怪这个空少会给他特别服务。他戏谑之心陡起，拿起牛奶轻抿了一口：“我被吵醒了，现在很不高兴，怎么办？”  
“……啊？”空少立即手忙脚乱的不知怎样才好，明明是很有男子气概的一张脸，却无端露出几分幼犬的温顺来。  
真是个什么都写在脸上的小帅哥。郭子凡挥了挥手让他休息，看着他明显松了口气的背影想。

夏之光，他记住了小帅哥胸牌上的名字。

下了飞机，郭子凡站在出口等着经纪人的车子，余光瞟到刚才乘坐那班的空乘整齐划一的拉着行李箱走出来，夏之光气宇轩昂的走在最前面，腰带束出窄腰宽肩，颇有几分英俊潇洒。  
只不过他出来后就开始在裤兜里翻找什么，郭子凡无声的笑了笑，站定在他面前。  
“夏之光，你在找什么？”  
“啊，是你！我找不到我家门钥匙了……”  
怎么不问我怎么知道你名字的？傻瓜。

正巧经纪人的车来了，郭子凡接过经纪人刚订好的房卡，把行李递给他。趁着经纪人正在搬箱子，郭子凡快步走到夏之光身前，盯着他的眼睛笑了一下，把另一张房卡塞进他手心，指腹轻轻地摩挲了一下，转身就走。

晚上他被掐着腰狠狠的从后面顶在床上时还分神想，我真没看错人。  
对方却察觉到了他一点点的不专心，惩罚性的打了一下他的屁股，又细细地从脊椎吻上来，最后停在耳畔，温热的舌头灵巧地舔舐着他的耳垂。耳朵向来是郭子凡的敏感地带，他整个个人战栗起来，连颈间白皙的皮肤透着淡淡的粉色。偏生身后的人坏的很，一下拔出来，在穴口轻轻蹭着。郭子凡忍受不住，哼哼唧唧的转过身来：“你快点！”  
于是夏之光顺从地整根没入，又噎的郭子凡失了声。  
房间里充满了淫糜的气息，两个人的肢体疯狂的纠缠在一起，肉体撞击的声音和拍打的水声不绝于耳。

真是一个具有欺骗性的小帅哥，看着像狗狗，床上像条狼。这是郭子凡陷入昏睡之前的最后一个念头。

“非常感谢毛导对《飞走》这部电影的奉献，和对我尽心尽力的指导。也谢谢在剧组的所有工作人员的辛勤付出。”

拍《飞走》是在夏天，毛导决定在广东的一个小城取景，于是拍摄环境炎热中又带了几分亚热带季风气候的黏腻潮湿。剧组在城郊租了一个小房子，这里就是何敛住的地方。

何敛是当地的一个小学老师，过着朝九晚四的生活。他没有父母，在小城吃百家饭长大，上完大学之后决定继续回到城里教书，三十岁之前的目标是找个姑娘结婚，生孩子，最后安静的在小城死去。  
小城的日子静而悠长，每天他都骑着二八大杠穿过集市，穿过民屋，叮叮当当一路骑到田野里去，然后把车子横着一摆，头用手枕着躺在田埂上，随手揪起一根野草把玩着，眯起眼感受太阳和风的力量。微风抚过他的脸颊，远处有小鸟叽叽喳喳的声音，那时他会感到令人无限疯狂的自由，像是有什么从身下的泥土里不断涌进他的身体，他想大笑，也想大叫。  
那时他会觉得，好像他并没有他想的那样忠于安宁。

国家迅速地发展起来，改革的春风也吹进了这个小城。田野被铲平了，摊铺机*轰隆隆的开进来又轰隆隆的开走，留下了一个小城人眼里无比光鲜亮丽的飞机场。  
飞机场不会像田野那样温柔而宁静，每天都有无数架飞机从这里转机，从此轰隆隆的声音没有停过，幸好飞机场给小城带来了不错的经济效益，善于包容的小城人民皱着眉头接纳了它。  
何敛依旧会骑到飞机场旁边，在栏杆外面看着一架又一架飞机飞来又飞走。比起田野，他感到他的内心似乎更热爱这种工业文明的产物，每当一架巨大的钢铁机器从他头顶掠过时，那种熟悉的、无法控制的恐慌和激动并没有随着田野的消逝而消亡，而是愈发强烈的起来。

夏旻就是在这样一架钢铁怪物里飞来的。

那天何敛依旧坐在飞机场外不知在想些什么，却看到从出口踉踉跄跄走出来了一个穿着制服的年轻人，晃了晃，倒在了地上。

夏旻睁开眼，看到一个面容清俊的年轻人坐在自己床前，见他睁眼，笑了笑：“醒了？我去给你叫医生。”  
是三餐颠倒加作息不规律引起的慢性胃炎，夏旻不得不向机场请了假，决定在小城休息一段时间。小城的旅馆设施破旧，小城的人好心，于是何敛邀请夏旻暂住在他家。  
一切都是那么顺理成章。

住在何敛家的日子里夏旻竟然感觉到了久违的家的温馨——空乘的日子并不像表面上那么光鲜，他和同事向来都是以机舱为家，很少有躺在家里床上的实感。而他现在与何敛窝在一个被窝里，被子有烤过的、太阳的味道，两个人身上的气息暧昧的交织着，何敛在静静的说着他小时候的故事。看着何敛垂下的、长长的眼睫，他忽然有一种留下来的冲动。  
而何敛正巧抬起眼来，湿润温柔的眼眸对上他，愣了愣。  
然后他们开始漫长的，无声的接吻。

在何敛看来，夏旻是个阳光的、开朗的、或许作风还有些随意的——孩子。  
他把夏旻当弟弟对待，尽管何敛只比他大三岁。  
上班照顾小朋友，下班照顾夏旻，生活陡然充实了起来，何敛便没什么时间再跑到飞机场瞎想。何况夏旻会和他兴高采烈地讲他到各地的见闻，那是一个崭新的、何敛从未见过的世界，因此他也乐于和夏旻待在家里。  
望着夏旻的手舞足蹈，何敛想，夏旻和田野、风、野草、阳光一样，是很自由绚烂的生命。

一天他在自家的院子里吃力的搬动他的水缸，夏旻突然风风火火走出来，大声地说：“哥，我来帮你！”  
于是夏旻一把挤开了他，按着他的要求把水缸挪动到另一个位置，然后拿起瓢舀着水就往头上浇。凉水冲过了他的头发，打湿了他的衣裳。  
何敛望着夏旻像大狗一样甩掉他头上的水，水珠像他小时候玩的玻璃球一样迸出来，过于炽热的阳光从湿透的衬衫滑过，勾勒出夏旻优美的肌肉曲线和若隐若现的乳尖。  
那种熟悉的冲动又涌上了何敛的小腹。  
他明白过来。他爱上了夏旻。

“别着凉了。”他最后说。

何敛这个角色不是很好拿捏，他人如其名，十分内敛，台词很少，剧本上都是大段大段的心理描写。一开始郭子凡并不能很好的进入状态，连拍十几条都过不了，急的他和整个剧组的工作人员都一头的汗。休息间隙他不得不向毛导请教。  
“何敛是什么人？”毛导问。  
“他是一个温柔，安静，内心又有股力量的人。”  
“那股力量是什么？”  
“我不明白……”  
“你是谁？”  
“我是何敛。”  
“你是何敛，那么何敛在想什么，就是你在想什么。小郭，我明白你的困惑，但我看了你的朋友圈和你现实生活中的状态，我感觉到你也是一个看上去安静，实际上很有性格的人。我不管我的揣测对不对，你先就把你身上这部分状态激发出来，那就是何敛。他不一定非要和剧本完全相似，你的状态，你的想法，你的生活经历，塑造了何敛。”

“做一位真正的演员，我想我还没有那么够格，但能拿到这个奖，我想在这里特别感谢我的一位……朋友。是他教会我怎样揣摩、演好何敛这个角色，可以说没有他就没有如今的何敛，但我和他已经很长时间没见了，”

好巧不巧，公司又帮他定了夏之光所在的那个航班。登上熟悉的飞机时郭子凡头都要大了，他像做贼一样偷偷溜到自己的座位，却没想到有个人站在了他的座位前。  
郭子凡僵硬的扯开一个笑容，夏之光眼睛睁的溜圆，大大的眼睛里充满了委屈：“你怎么丢下我就走了。”  
“我……”郭子凡张了张口，却发现什么也说不出来。该怎么说？一夜情？炮友？这种理由当然很好的解释了他的不辞而别，可很明显夏之光并不适合这个答案。对方那么容易上了钩，他还以为是经验老到的高手，一觉起来江湖不见，哪想到就走了心。

“那是我的第一次，”夏之光从背后抱着他，哼哼唧唧，“我还没平复我的心理状态呢你怎么就走了！我当时可难过了。”  
郭子凡头大如斗：第一次还那么猛？  
他不理背上的大型犬科动物，翻了个身子享受着夏之光温热的怀抱，想着虽然自己也是第一次，没有横向对比，但的的确确是爽到的。小郭的思想一向很开放，既然对方器大活好，那维持这段关系也不错。

那段日子的行程忙乱复杂，他却像磕了药一样神采奕奕，甚至提前完成了好几项工作。经纪人惊诧的问他，是不是遇到什么好事了？他笑而不语，转头又了结了几项通告，在机场给经纪人发消息说放两天假，手机一关就直奔夏之光家。

定位是前几天发过来的，向夏之光要的时候对方的语气明显有些雀跃：“凡凡你会来嘛><”  
他盯着手机笑起来，尽管他并不明白自己为什么突然想要额外抽出时间陪夏之光。

夏之光的家实在是简朴的有些冷清，也许是一直不住家的原因，整个屋子透着一股死气沉沉。唯一有点色彩的是床头柜上的一张全家福，郭子凡拿起来。照片里的夏之光可能比现在小几岁，留着乖乖的栗子头，脸上绽放出大大的笑容，看得出来一家人长得很相像，是很幸福的一家三口。

夏之光拎着小蛋糕回家的时候郭子凡已经开始摆盘了，他扬起眉毛朝夏之光笑了一下，卸了妆的眉眼被水汽蒸的温热，腰间松松垮垮系的围裙更让整个气氛变得温馨起来。  
夏之光小心翼翼的把蛋糕放在桌上，随即给了郭子凡一个大大的熊抱：“媳妇儿真棒！”  
郭子凡被挤得透不过气来，听到这句话更是翻了个白眼：“你说什么呢！”  
“媳妇儿呀，”夏之光松开了一点点，但依旧将他搂在怀里，眼神亮晶晶，“我睡了你，我要对你负责的。”  
郭子凡一口血差点没吐出来：“什么东西！我那是自愿的！还是说……”  
还是说，你是为了“负责”，才这么对我的？

郭子凡笑了笑，自嘲自己的小女儿心态，还没回过神就又被夏之光拖上了床，刚开荤的大男孩就像成年的野兽，随时随地都可以发情。  
情潮一阵又一阵的涌上来，郭子凡感觉自己就像滔天风浪中的一叶小舟，被高高抛起又重重落下。算了，他头脑昏沉的想，这个问题又有什么重要的。

小城的人大多不认识“旻”这个字，那个时候何敛就会上前解释：“是天空的意思。”  
对方就会恍然大悟般的笑笑：“是你弟弟吗？长得真不错。”  
“是呀，”何敛拉住夏旻的手，和他对视一眼，笑了。

每天早上醒来看着夏旻熟睡的侧脸，何敛常常会想起自己一年前的愿望。虽然拐了个小弯，但还是顺畅的走下去了，他会和夏旻待在一起，相互陪伴，直到死去。

夜晚的时候何敛带着夏旻去了他经常待着的小天地。夏旻看了看不远处的飞机场，又抬头看看夜空——星星已经有些稀疏了，可依旧安静而无声的发着光。  
何敛什么都没说，夏旻就眨了眨眼，问：“你想走吗？”  
何敛看向他，眼中带着犹豫：“再说吧。”

但万事运行的规律就好像一个抛物线，当越过了顶点，就会无法避免的滑向深渊。  
两个月后，经不住父母和公司的数次催促，夏旻不得不起身赶往机场，在回家看望父母后继续他的工作。  
时隔两个月，何敛再次来到机场。他把夏旻的大包小包整理好，又整了整夏旻的衣领，和他轻声说着一些注意安全的话。夏旻有些不耐烦，但还是安静地听着，等快上飞机的时候他把何敛拉到没人的地方，用力的亲了一口：“等我回来！”  
何敛笑盈盈的说：“好。”

可是夏旻没有再回来。整整三个月，一点消息也没有，电话打过去也总是关机。何敛询问了机场，得知夏旻两个月前就已经离职。他没有办法，辞了工作，把家里的花托给邻居照料，孤身一人买了夏旻家乡的机票，准备开始一场没有目的的寻找。  
这回何敛终于不是机场的旁观者了，他略带害怕的走进飞机，夏旻就是坐着它飞走的，他想。  
他坐着飞机一路飞到了夏旻的家乡，先是去了一些人流量大的地方找人询问，找了几个星期都一无所获，所剩的钱也寥寥无几。算了，他想，在这里玩一玩就回去吧。  
夏旻只是他生命的过客罢了。

他到城郊的西山准备爬山时，山脚正在举办一场婚礼，无数的气球被放飞，人群爆发出一阵欢呼。  
真好。何敛微笑着望着他们。

随后他便愣住了。  
明明眼前有无数个人，他却和夏旻对上了目光。  
夏旻的头梳的很整洁，胸口簪了一朵玫瑰，臂弯里挽着新娘，那是一个娇俏可爱的女孩子。他们似乎在接受朋友的祝福，像是父母的老人站在他们旁边，脸上洋溢着满足又幸福的微笑，好和谐的一家人。  
夏旻的眼神里闪过惊慌、痛苦、恍惚……但就是没有曾经的那种笑意和爱恋。何敛不知道自己当时的神情是什么样的，他缓慢的转过身去，眼泪才慢一步流下来。  
他步履蹒跚的离开，夏旻没有追上来。

这一段是整个电影的高潮部分，郭子凡用心揣摩了很多天，也哭了许多次，这一条却总是过不了。他总是在转身之前就流下泪来，但感觉到流泪立马转身又少了几分美感。毛导恨铁不成钢的敲敲他的头：“明明前面那么多戏都把握的挺好的，怎么快到结束了状态又开始变差了？哭戏都把握不好，基本功不牢！”  
他沉默着低下头，吩咐助理今天请整个剧组吃饭。  
毛导缩回他的扶椅：“算了，你再好好想下，实在不行咱们今天拍另一条。”他顿了一下，又慢慢说：“小郭，让你入戏，不是把其他情感也带进来。”  
郭子凡更沉默了。旁边的助理看到毛导训完，赶紧把冰袋递过来。  
郭子凡闭上眼敷着冰袋，在一片黑暗里他想到，第一次在宾馆对这段戏的时候，他哭的一发不可收拾，整个人又疯狂又崩溃，一整晚都没睡着。

因为毛导说，要把那份感情激发出来，从内心深处挖出来。  
因为他明白，那一刻的何敛，就是那样渴望而无望的爱着夏旻。

……  
夏旻。夏之光。  
他又感到整个骨头都在钻心的疼了。

“我很想他。”

郭子凡睁开眼，夏之光已经去洗漱了，浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声。窗帘没拉，于是阳光肆意的洒在郭子凡脸上。被子被阳光晒着，暖呼呼的，他自得的躺在床上，等夏之光洗完澡给他端牛奶。  
郭子凡朝着阳光伸开手掌，眯起眼睛。

望着空气中悬浮着、跳跃着的小颗粒，他忽然意识到关于夏之光，他只知道他的名字，他的职业，仅此而已。  
如果再深入一点，他的长度，他的敏感点，他偏爱的姿势……  
但有关于夏之光的信息，他知道的少之又少。少到不足以支撑那声“媳妇”的分量。  
他又想到其实了解一个人并不代表什么，人是会变的，今天他喜欢这个，明天他可以喜欢别的*。

他转头瞟到床头柜上的小蛋糕，起初郭子凡很惊诧为什么夏之光精准命中了他的喜好，对方自豪的说：“因为在飞机上我看到凡凡最喜欢吃小蛋糕了呀！”，又亲了一口，“媳妇真甜！”  
当时他笑起来，嘴角眉梢全是甜蜜。

夏之光的手机突然亮了，郭子凡无意探听隐私，却被不由自主的吸引了目光。  
蓝天白云的屏保里，备注为“妈妈”的人发来一条信息：“上次介绍给你的女孩子怎么样？人家很喜……”

笑容僵在了脸上。明明是艳阳天，他突然感到一阵又一阵的冷意。夏之光很好，有着体面的工作，英俊的外表，开朗的性格，也许在家乡也是让父母自豪的存在。但他父母不知道的是他喜欢男人，和一个男人同居，叫一个男人媳妇。  
郭子凡的父母早早离婚，自从他上了大学之后便再没有消息，这让郭子凡对亲情很渴望，同样的，他对亲情无比尊敬。

他不能这么自私……  
郭子凡惶然坐起，恐慌潮水般涌上来，他无所牵挂，夏之光却是被父母好好保护着长大的，没有道理让夏之光陷进他的陷阱里来。他不值得。  
总之，他吸了吸鼻子，再睁眼眼底一片清明。在事情发展到不可收拾的地步之前，他要让夏之光回到正常的轨道。  
幸福的安定的过一生。

自己开了工作室后，郭子凡再也没让助理订过那个航空公司的票。

故事的结局是何敛留了下来。他大学学的数学，自考考上了知名大学的研究生，钻研飞机制造。他很聪明，很快就成了一家飞机公司的工程师，花了十年变成总工程师，又花了十年，从总工程师变成总裁。  
房子变大了，二八大杠变成了商务车，但这座繁华的城市里再没有田野，也没有一个能遇到夏旻的飞机场。他没有再遇到夏旻，脸上也很少出现笑容，甚至胸口的那种激动也渐渐消失了。  
何敛一生未娶，因为过度劳累早早的离世。  
故事末尾，已经是耄耋老人的夏旻轻轻的在何敛墓前放下一束白花，转身时，也落下了泪。

在《飞走》的影评里，出现的最多的问题就是：这个故事里到底有没有爱呢？

在小城里、在飞机上、在对视里，或许有，但答案早已葬在小城的夏风里了。

杀青那天大家都喝了许多酒，郭子凡席间推开门出来透气，正好遇上了前公司的一个副总。副总探头望着里面，轻蔑的说：“当初装什么贞洁烈夫，到头来还不是演男男博流量……”一边不怀好意的摸上来。  
郭子凡用力推开了他，跌跌撞撞跑到洗手间用力的干呕。鼻涕眼泪一齐涌上来，他的眼前闪过一个个场景：副总狞笑着摸上他的大腿、他害怕的缩在床上、睁开眼夏之光的笑容、站在那里看到夏旻结婚的何敛……干呕变成了哭泣，从一开始的压抑变成后来的嚎啕大哭。空荡荡的洗手间不断回荡着他的哭声，头晕目眩中郭子凡不停地问自己，到底错过了什么呢？

到底错过了什么呢？

“接下来我也会继续努力，用更好的作品来回馈我的观众，谢谢你们的喜爱。”  
掌声又雷鸣般响起来，郭子凡摁了摁眼角，举起奖杯朝媒体得体地笑了笑，又安静地走下台去。

他突然想到第一次看见夏之光，是他睁开眼看到他咧开嘴的笑脸。当时他正被副总骚扰的既恶心又颓丧消沉，可当时看见夏之光专注热切的目光，就像被热雪扑了满脸，周身清凌又沸腾，一种情感汹涌着，静默着，他原以为他的心是冰块，可现在有什么在冰层底下，一跳一跳。

**Author's Note:**

> *摊铺机：铺沥青的机器  
> *“其实了解一个人并不代表什么，人是会变的，今天他喜欢这个，明天他可以喜欢别的。”出自《重庆森林》


End file.
